Giriko's Revenge
by SmuttyJay
Summary: Giriko is hella mad at Maka for vanquishing his dear boss, Arachne. So when Maka goes to check the ruins of Arachnophobia, he takes his chance to extract his revenge. Rated M. Smut.


Chapter 1:

Maka came crashing into the wall of the abandoned Arachnophobia base! She grabbed her side, facing her enemy: Giriko. She knew it was a bad idea going to the abandon Arachnophobia base without her friends. Though she did take Soul with her, who she was wielding.

"Maka! Be careful! Giriko is strong! And looks hella angry at you!" Soul warned.

"I know, Soul! Don't remind me!" She said as she grabbed her scythe.

She ran towards Giriko, with a deathly scream of confindence. However, it was futile! Giriko simply jumped into the air, flipping to the side and stretchign his legs in a star-like formation, Maka defending the attack but found herself sent flying again. This time, getting up more slowly.

"Can't fucking believe this! You somehow kill Arachne? Bitch, you don't even have a strategy! All you do is fucking run to people and swing that scythe around. Fucking pointless and easy to anticipate!" Giriko shouted and cursed! He hated Maka with every fiber of his being. And she was going to pay for killing Arachne!

He would then move towards her with his chains quickly, giving Maka a powerful uppercut that made her release Soul and fall to the ground again. Soul transformed back to his human form, his arm into a scythe edge, and tried attack Giriko. He made quick word of him and hit him in the elbow.

"I'm going to take good care of your meister! Then you're next, Albino!" He proclaimed as Soul was KOed from the shoulder!

He walked to Maka, who slowly looked up to her aggressor! She showed no fear and Giriko only gave a wicked smile! He thought of the best idea. Instead of killing her, he can have a little fun with her.

"Get ready, little girl! Because all your fucking special abilities won't save you this time!" He said as he grabbed Maka by her pig tails and lifted her up, a yelp was made by Maka. He then threw her in the air, swiping his legs around her in the air. The result was cutting her clothes off.

"W-What are you doing?" She said with her eyes widen at Girko's actions. She was beginning to realize what he was going to do!

"We're going to have some fucking surprise sex! I'm going to fuck your teen pussy and ass till it bleeds maybe with my fucking dick! Got a problem with that? Too fucking bad!" He proclaimed as he began unzipping his pants!

"I won't allow you!" She said as she tried standing up, but found it difficult due to her injuries Giriko inflicted. Giriko by then already had his boxers off, his 9 inch rod showing! Maka was scared for her life now and fear was all over his face.

"I would tease you first and give you a proper introduction but you know what? Lets skip to the pain instead!" He said as he then removed Maka's panties! she screamed loudly but Giriko gave her a hard smack! He then positioned himself above her. Maka's eyes filled with sadness and hate for what Giriko was about to do!

"HERE I FUCKING GO!" He yelled as he thrusted his manhood into Maka's insides, she let out a scream. He pushed it in as deep as he could just to make her scream some more!

"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Maka scream repeatedly. It was no use. Soul was out and no one was saving Maka from this!

Giriko continued thrusting into her, his movements only getting hella rougher and harder as time goes by. He kept fucking Maka, a wicked smile on his face as he did! The way she scream and cried turned him on! This was what revenge felt like! And it was good.

"OH GOD! YES! Fucking your tight ass little pussy is great! At least you have something! You sure as hell have no fucking chest at all!" He said, positioning himself up a little more and thrusting into Maka. She was bleeding but Giriko didn't care. He just kept thrusting his rod into her, pushing it in deep into her womb.

"Oh god! I'm fucking fill your pussy up with my cum!" Giriko announced to Maka!

"NO! DON'T I DONT WANT THAT!" Maka said, tears running down her face and cheek.

"Oh but you're going to have it all!" He said as he then pressed his lips onto Maka! She hated that! She could smell the alcohol in his breath! She tried squirming her lips away but it wasn't working. Girko then thrusted his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. He also kept thrusting his rod into Maka as rough and hard as he could.

He would then grunt loudly as he released his seed all inside her, filling her up the brim. "OH YEAH! RIGHT IN THERE!" His cum continued filling Maka up, and didn't even cease for 20 seconds. He would then pull out, watching it drip and leak off of her womanhood! Maka was in tears and in pain. She didn't know what to do at this point.

"Oh! If you thought that was good, we have 2 more rounds to go! That mouth and ass of yours look really good!" Giriko said with a evil smile.


End file.
